


wonpil's servants

by citronlad



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Texting, instagram au, jae like has a crush on him lol, side jaepil, text fic, youngk gets a crush on jae eheheh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-05 20:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citronlad/pseuds/citronlad
Summary: INSTAGRAM SOCIAL MEDIA AU  i wanted to write one for a while bc none of the day6 gc fics have my humor lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> um just a slight warning jae has self confidence issues and theres gonna be cursing lol

Won666 made a groupchat!

 

Won666 added dowoooon and jaeparklb

 

Dowoooon added youngk93 and sungjinlol

 

Won666: groupchat !!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

Dowoooon: lol

 

Won666 changed the chat name to wonpil’s servants

 

Jaeparklb: …..

 

Jaeparklb: pil how do i leave dis bullshite

 

Won666: :[

 

Jaeparklb: ok

 

Won666: :] !!!! <3

 

Sungjinlol: …

 

Sungjinlol left the chat

 

Won666: BITCH WTFF

 

Jaeparklb: LOLLLL

 

Youngk93: xd

 

Youngk93: can we leave him out?

 

Dowoooon: no

 

Won666: i miss him :[

 

Won666 added sungjinlol

 

Won666: say u wont go please

 

Sungjinlol left the chat

 

Dowoooon: lol

 

Won666: woonie baby please add something of value to the chat

 

dowoooon:

 

Won666: ok!

 

Jaeparklb: lol

 

Won666: this groupchat is flopping because u guys dont wanna work with me :[

 

Youngk93: LOL maybe we should introduce ourselves cause like

 

Youngk93: i only know uhh woon and jin

 

Youngk93: rip if he dont come back

 

Dowoooon: ill add him later

 

Youngk93: ….dont

 

Jaeparklb: uh yo im jae :) !!

 

jaeparklb:

 

 

Dowoooon: we get it ur high maintenance

 

Youngk93: that all ur gonna say?

 

Jaeparklb: any ladies in the chat?

 

Won666: whore

 

Won666: no there is not

 

Jaeparklb: then there is nothing else to say !

 

Dowoooon added sungjinlol

 

Sungjinlol: wonpil didnt u say jae was ur gay bestfriend

 

Jaeparklb: he said what

 

Won666: teehee!

 

Jaeparklb:

 

Sungjinlol: damn so its like that

 

Youngk93: pil whyd u out him :( F

 

Jaeparklb:

 

Won666: jj~

 

Jaeparklb: yes :)

 

Won666: can u properly introduce yourself

 

Jaeparklb: idk

 

Sungjinlol: guys can u state name, age, and credit card info

 

Dowoooon: gladly!

 

Youngk93: im younghyun, 22 :D

 

Jaeparklb: ur name… so long

 

Youngk93: k

 

Sungjinlol: his other name is…

 

Youngk93: ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ

 

Sungjinlol: Brian

 

Jaeparklb: deadass? Lol Bri bri

 

Youngk93: .

 

jaeparklb: im 23

 

sungjinlol: sungjin 23 too

 

jaeparklb: oh what month

 

sungjinlol: January

 

Jaeparklb: oh so recently ! I’m older than u lol

 

Dowoooon: ok

 

Dowoooon: dowoon 20

 

Won666: I’m wonpil n I’m 21 !! ( ´ ▽ ` )

 

Jaeparklb:.... put the emoji back where it came from

 

Won666: :[ ur mean anyways

 

Won666: woonie

 

Dowoooon: yes

 

Won666: i love u

 

Dowoooon: .

 

Dowoooon: <3

 

Jaeparklb: :(

 

Won666: u too ! ❤️❤️❤️

 

Jaeparklb: :) <3

 

Youngk93: cute

 

Sungjinlol: 🤢

 

Won666: ur just mad cause ur single huh

 

Sungjinlol: ….

 

Youngk93: LOLLLL SUNGJIN

 

Jaeparklb: LMFAOOOO

 

Dowoooon: maybe I laughed

 

Sungjinlol: go to hell

 

Won666: already here !

 

Youngk93: hey jae

 

Jaeparklb: um yes

 

Youngk93: ur account…

 

Jaeparklb: …..

 

Jaeparklb: and what about it

 

Youngk93: is dis just a spam page

 

Youngk93: you have NO selfies

 

Youngk93: idk you could be some old creep and I wouldn’t know

 

Jaeparklb: sorry sir I’m not as pretty as u

 

Dowoooon: jae eat my ass

 

Jaeparklb: ok 😍🤤

 

Won666: yeah jae you make me so furious

 

Jaeparklb: the hell I do now

 

Won666: ur so cute jj I would love taking pictures if I were you (๑･̑◡･̑๑) <333

 

Jaeparklb: 😳

 

Youngk93: oh does this mean u guys know jae irl

 

Won666: me and dowoon know him idk about sungjin

 

Jaeparklb: I only know pillie and woon

 

Won666: okay~ yeah me and jj haven’t met u guys yet :[

 

Jaeparklb: cept for woon

 

Dowoooon: famous ✨

 

Jaeparklb: a celebrity😍

 

Youngk93: 😍

 

Sungjinlol: maybe dowoon will introduce us

 

Dowoooon: idk

 

Dowoooon: scared of younghyun and jae meeting

 

Jaeparklb: y

 

Youngk93: ^

 

Dowoooon: u guys are like

 

Dowoooon: lowk the same

 

Won666: ….oh

 

Sungjin: so annoying x2…

 

Youngk93: so it’s like that

 

Dowoooon: I think jae is more tolerable though

 

Jaeparklb: :/

 

Youngk93: F

 

Jaeparklb: F

 

Won666: how is younghyun worse

 

Dowoooon: I cant describe it in words

 

Won666: so I should just expect the worst

 

Sungjinlol: essentially, yes

 

Dowoooon: ^

 

Jaeparklb: ok

 

Youngk93: sungjin I just realized you don’t post pictures either

 

Sungjinlol: I do?

 

Youngk93: like selfies and stuff !!!!! :D

 

Sungjinlol: ok lemme think about it

 

Youngk93: :D

 

Sungjinlol: no

 

Youngk93: :(

 

Won666: :(

 

Dowoooon: :(

 

Jaeparklb: :(

 

Jaeparklb: please?

 

Sungjinlol: you first

 

Jaeparklb: LOLL u win this round

 

Dowoooon: I have pics

 

Jaeparklb: NO

 

sungjin:.....

 

Jaeparklb: u wouldn’t dare

 

Youngk93: sungjin you are so handsome <3

 

Youngk93: ur head looks like a kiwi <33

 

Jaeparklb: ….kiwi…...

 

Jaeparklb: is he bald?

 

Won666: ^

 

Dowoooon: yes lol

 

Dowoooon

 

Won666: I’m here for kiwi man

 

Dowoooon:

Dowoooon: go easy on him, he doesn’t know his angles

 

Won666: LOL it’s ok he’s very cute I like this man

 

Won666: thank u dowoonie~~~~ ❤️✨

 

Dowoooon: <3

 

Wonpil’s servants

 

Won666: hehe baby hairs <3

 

Jaeparklb: kiwi head lol

 

Won666: <3333

 

Sungjinlol: Wonpil

 

Won666: yes?

 

Sungjinlol: ur account is nice

 

Won666: !!!!!!

 

Won666: thank you :] !!!!!!!!

 

Jaeparklb: what about me :(

 

Sungjinlol: 🤢

 

Won666: maybe you should post selfies too :] !

 

Dowoooon: ^

 

Youngk93: agree

 

Jaeparklb: peer pressure doesn’t work on me

 

Won666: hm

 

Dowoooon: ….if u say so

 

Jaeparklb: I’m serious

 

Youngk93: jj ur cute

 

Jaeparklb: …..

 

Jaeparklb: stop playin LMFOAOOOO u and sungjin don’t even know what I look like

 

Youngk93: I can just tell :D

 

Jaeparklb: anyways

 

Won666: jinnie~~~

 

Won666: you look like a bear ! ❤️

 

Sungjinlol: is that good

 

Sungjinlol: Wait…..

 

Dowoooon: realization sets in

 

Jaeparklb: LOLLL

 

youngk93: F for Jin. W for wonpil

 

Jaeparklb: L

 

Won666: 🙊💖

 

Dowoooon: jae I have ur pics too

 

Jaeparklb: …. stop playin

 

Youngk93: send pls

 

Youngk93: I’m tryna see what all the hype is about !

 

Won666: Jae is very cute I wanna kiss his face

 

Dowoooon: ^ except I don’t wanna kiss that guy

 

Jaeparklb: I didn’t want ur kisses anyways

 

Youngk93:

Is this you and jae, wonpil??

 

won666: yes

 

jaeparklb: and that’s the closest you’ll get to seeing me 😋

 

Won666: I love u Jae and if u don’t wanna show ur face then I won’t pressure u anymore <33333

 

Jaeparklb: very nice

 

Sungjinlol: so my rights were denied

 

Won666: at the time, yes ❤️ you have very beautiful eyes

 

Sungjinlol: so anyways

 

Youngk93: Jae I understand if u don’t want to but

 

Youngk93: selfie for selfie?

 

Won666: AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

jaeparklb: lol sorry bro

 

Jaeparklb: u cute doe <3

 

Youngk93: doesn’t hurt to ask <\3

 

Dowoooon

 

Youngk93: dowoon…..pull through

 

Dowoooon: fine but don’t be stupid like pil please jae is a brat

 

Youngk93: roger that!

 

Dowoooon:

 

Dowoooon: jae here

 

Youngk93: I’m gonna lose my mind pls dowoon I’m on edge

 

Dowoooon:

 

 

Youngk93: .

 

Youngk93: OH MYD EGEURODDS

 

Youngk93: my eyeballs fell out

 

Youngk93: I understand the hype now

 

Youngk93: HES SO WOWAAH

 

dowoooon: stop being queer I’m muting u

 

Youngk93: :’’’’’’(

 

Wonpil’s servants

 

Won666: I miss woon :[

 

Jaeparklb: where did they go

 

Sungjinlol: Brian is usually busy writing. It’s his hobby

 

Jaeparklb: oh like twilight

 

Youngk93: eye

 

Youngk93: hell no…

 

Youngk93: I’m a lyricist

 

Dowoooon:

 

Won666: where did u guys go

 

Youngk93: dowoon was showing me pics of turtles

 

Jaeparklb: ….

 

Jaeparklb: seems kinda sus but aight

 

Dowoooon: 👍

 

Won666: woonie

 

Dowoooon: yes

 

Won666: I love u ❤️

 

Dowoooon: ❤️

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  


3:04 am

 

Won666: hi 

 

Jaeparklb: hello do u know what time it is

 

Won666: and what about it

 

Jaeparklb: .

 

Sungjinlol: he’s right, go to bed pil

 

Won666: now i dont wanna meet u anymore jinnie :[

 

Youngk93: :p

 

Jaeparklb: guys go to bed 

 

Won666: u first

 

Jaeparklb: ok gn 

 

Won666: <3

 

8:16 am

 

Sungjinlol: good morning

 

Won666: good morning !!!!!!!

 

Dowoooon: gm why are u guys up so early

 

Dowoooon: its saturday

 

Won666: had a strong urge to watch rupaul

 

Won666: wait but ur up too

 

Dowoooon: my cat <3

 

Jaeparklb: i heard cat

 

Dowoooon: u may look but not touch

 

Jaeparklb: but.

 

Jaeparklb: hes cute

 

Won666: ur cute too when u break out in hives <3

 

Jaeparklb: itll be worth it doe

 

Youngk93: goodmorning

 

Youngk93: oh is he allergic to cats

 

Jaeparklb: to fur :(

 

Youngk93: thats tough

 

Youngk93: are u an animal lover

 

Won666: yes he wants 10 dogs

 

Jaeparklb: can u blame me ?

 

Dowoooon: no i understand

 

Youngk93: eheh me and jae have to go out sometime

 

Jaeparklb: i forgot to mention im allergic to the sun and air and grass

 

Youngk93: did i just get rejected

 

Jaeparklb: no im deadass allergic to the world

 

Won666: its true

 

Youngk93: epi pen problem solved :D

 

Jaeparklb: guys why does this dude wanna be my bff so bad

 

Dowoooon: lol

 

Won666: JAE HDBFB

 

Won666: ur chance to make more friends and u talkin about him right in the chat

 

Jaeparklb: :p

 

Youngk93: at least hes not scared to be forward even tho my feelings are hurt

 

Jaeparklb: lol sorry

 

Jaeparklb, won666

 

Won666: im gonna break ur knees

 

Jaeparklb: stop i dont wanna add handicapped to my list of problems with jae :(

 

Won666: why r u rejecting him :[

 

Jaeparklb: i dont know him like that LOLLLL

 

Jaeparklb: i dont wanna get murdered

 

Youngk93, jaeparklb

 

Youngk93: hi !

 

Jaeparklb, won666

 

Jaeparklb: GJVDYDYF WTFF

 

Won666: WHAT

 

Jaeparklb: man dmed me 

 

Won666: what did he say

 

Jaeparklb: hi

 

Won666: ur stupid

 

Won666: try to make friendsss

 

Won666: me and woonie arent the only people on this planet you know

 

Jaeparklb: that can be arranged

 

Won666: why are u so cryptic 

 

Jaeparklb: :p

 

Youngk93, jaeparklb

 

Youngk93: hi !

 

Jaeparklb: uh hey

 

Youngk93: sorry if i like

 

Youngk93: made u uncomfortable :(

 

Jaeparklb: what no

 

Jaeparklb: i was jus jokin lol

 

Youngk93: really ?

 

Jaeparklb: yes lol

 

Jaeparklb: but like idk u kinda implied like alone

 

Jaeparklb: and like 😳

 

Youngk93: oooh 

 

Youngk93: yeah i get that i mean.. I havent even seen ur face yet ahahah

 

Jaeparklb: yeah like woah what the

 

Jaeparklb: maybe if we meet with the group one day lol

 

Jaeparklb: i wanna see if i can get sungjin pics from dowoooon LOLL

 

Youngk93: i hope the group can meet soon

 

Youngk93: u and pil are so cute

 

Jaeparklb: bro bro if ur gonna call me cute again i stg

 

Youngk93: dont police my vocab >:((

 

Youngk93: if i think ur cute then that’s FINAL

 

Jaeparklb: first of all, lower ur voice

 

Jaeparklb, won666

 

Jaeparklb: he called u cute

 

Won666: tell him i like someone LOL

 

Jaeparklb: wait what

 

Jaeparklb: since when

 

Jaeparklb: who

 

Won666: hm idk if i should tell u

 

Jaeparklb: is it me 😳

 

Won666: ew

 

Jaeparklb: .

 

Jaeparklb: who is it

 

Won666: dont tell anybody ok i trust u jj

 

Jaeparklb: my only other close friend is dowoon wtf

 

Won666: thats what i mean

 

Won666: …… its woonie <3

 

Jaeparklb: ..oh

 

Won666: i thought u could tell :]

 

Jaeparklb: guess im too blind for my own good LOLL

 

Won666: aw hyung are u jealous

 

Jaeparklb: hell no

 

Jaeparklb: go kiss dowoon lolol

 

Won666: yes sir !

 

Won666: love u jj <3

 

Jaeparklb: yeah ily2

 

Jaeparklb: <3

  
  
  


Wonpil’s servants

 

Jaeparklb: guys im sad send me dog pics

 

sungjinlol:

 

Won666: jae here

 

won666:

 

dowoooon:

youngk93:

 

Youngk93: do u wanna talk about it

 

won666:^ yeah !!

 

Jaeparklb: no LOL thank u for doggies

 

Won666: im here for u if u need it jae

 

Jaeparklb: thank u <3

 

Won666: <3 :]

 

Jiminxjamie, jaeparklb

 

Jaeparklb: james

 

Jaeparklb: i wanna fuckin cry 

 

Jaeparklb: my body is achin fr right now for holding it in

 

Jiminxjamie: oh jae are you okay whatsup

 

Jaeparklb: um so rmbr how i liked wonpil

 

Jiminxjamie: oh jae… did he reject u

 

Jaeparklb: i mean um no but like he told me he likes someone else

 

Jiminxjamie: hey its ok! If hes only crushing on someone then you still have hope! Hes not tied down or anything

 

Jaeparklb: maybe u just might be right 

 

Jiminxjamie: whats wrong with u lol just say im right and go 💚

 

Jaeparklb:................................

Jaeparklb: ur right……..

 

Jaeparklb: maybe im over reacting but like idk i thought he was into me

 

Jiminxjamie: ah so youre just upset because you feel like you were lead on?

 

Jaeparklb: somethin like that

 

Jaeparklb: i kinda wish he would have told me 

 

Jaeparklb: i thought he was only babying who he likes cause hes like younger and thats his personality

 

Jiminxjamie: oh who does he like?

 

Jaeparklb: scouts honor 🤐

 

Jiminxjamie: ah ur such a kid!!!!!!

 

Jaeparklb: <3 thank u jamie i had to vent rq LOLL

 

Jiminxjamie: ur good! Also do u wanna go out with me tomorrow

 

Jaeparklb: after church type shit? 

 

Jiminxjamie: yeah! Lets go get icecream like at 2:30

 

Jaeparklb: for u <3

 

Jiminxjamie: 💚

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

just fyi idk why it says 0 posts LOLLL

**Author's Note:**

> wonpil uses :[ and :] cause he looks like those emojis n I'm probably gonna add what their instagram profile layout looks like next chapter


End file.
